staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Lipca 2000
TVP 1 7.00 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (21) - serial 7.30 Lato z Wiercipiętkiem - program dla dzieci 8.00 Powrót Arabeli (20/26): Marzenka pod szubienicą - serial dla młodzieży prod. czeskiej 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Flipper (20/22) - serial przyg. prod. USA 9.30 Wakacyjny telefon z pomysłami 10.00 Święty (17) - serial sens. prod. ang. 11.00 Opowieści siostry Wendy o malarstwie (5/10): Namiętność i uniesienie - serial dok. 11.30 Nasz wszechświat: Kosmiczne roboty - serial dok. 11.40 Unterwegs mit Susanne (2) - kurs języka niemieckiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Klan (280,281,282) - telenowela 13.40 Kino letnie: Journey - film obycz., USA 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces (1178) - telenowela 16.00 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 16.20 Euroexpress 16.35 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Tajemnicza kobieta (21/120) - telenowela 19.00 Wieczorynka: Madeline (29) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Czas na dokument: Życie ptaków (5/10): Niezwykli rybacy - serial dok. 21.05 Teatr Telewizji - Rodzinne sekrety: Komedia sytuacyjna - sztuka Johnnie Mortimera i Briana Cooke' a 22.05 Stąd nawet krzyku nie słychać - reportaż 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Miłość niejedno ma imię: Sekrety żonatego mężczyzny - film obycz, USA/Włochy 0.35 Polski szpagat - film dok. (powt.) 1.05 Podróżnik: Mauritius - klucz i perła Oceanu Indyjskiego - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 1.25 Tajemnice armii - program wojskowy 1.45 Telezakupy 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.30 Telezakupy 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Złotopolscy (89) - telenowela 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (90) - telenowela 9.00 Stawka większa niż życie (13/18 - serial 10.00 Familiada - teleturniej 10.30 Wojna domowa (9/15): Dzień Matki - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1965, (38 min) 11.10 Arka Noego - magazyn (powt.) 11.35 Powrót albatrosa - film, Niemcy/ Nowa Zelandia 13.05 Mistrzostwa Polski w kolarstwie "Solina 2000" 13.25 Miłość i namiętność (12) - telenowela 14.10 McGregorowie (8/65) - serial 15.00 Zabawa Dwójki w Helu (powt.) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (91,92) 17.05 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Tele Milenium - teleturniej (stereo) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Dzieci i ryby - komedia, Polska 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Prognoza pogody 22.25 Sport telegram 22.35 Wolne miasto - dramat, Polska 0.15 Piosenki Wysockiego: Koszalin 2000 (1) 1.15 Anna Karenina - dramat, W. Bryt. 3.25 Agent 86 (27) - serial, USA 3.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Czasy - katolicki mag. inform. 7.35 Śląska laba (1) - prog. rozr. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Baśnie Misia i Margolci 9.05 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 9.25 Alfabet gwiazd - film, Polska 11.00 Opole '99 - Kryszak na bis - koncert 11.30 Magazyn polonijny z Łotwy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Ginące tradycje - rep. 12.30 Galeria: Irena Klepacz z Brójców - rep. 12.45 Radio Romans (5/32) - serial 13.10 Kościół moje życie - rep. 13.30 Jarmark na pograniczu - rep. 13.50 Piosenki na temat 14.10 Spółka rodzinna (9/19) - serial 14.40 Sensacje XX wieku (1) 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal- Konin 2000 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Spółka rodzinna (9/19) - serial 17.45 Ze sportowego archiwum 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Radio Romans (5/32) - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Przedostatni etap PRL-u - melodramat 21.30 Wielka sława to żart (1) 22.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Szapołowska - nowe spojrzenie - film dok. 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 0.20 Przeboje z filharmonii 0.50 Radio Romans (5/32 - serial 1.20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (16) - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Przedostatni etap PRL-u 3.30 Wielka sława to żart (1) (powt.) 4.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 4.30 Panorama (powt. ) 4.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 4.55 Szapołowska - (powt. ) 5.40 Ze sportowego archiwum (powt.) 6.30 Radio Romans (5/32) - serial 7.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 7.00 Wielka księga natury - serial 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 U źródeł Wisły 9.00 Kassandra - serial 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Nieznany żołnierz - serial 11.40 Rajd Pekin - Paryż - film dok. 12.05 Fałszywy kadr 12.30 Statek wyobraźnia 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 To jest temat 14.00 Panorama powiatów 14.30 Eastenders - serial 15.00 Zoologiczny sklep magiczny 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Panorama powiatów 19.30 Wielka księga natury - serial 20.00 To jest temat 20.30 Kassandra - serial 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Eastenders - serial 22.30 U źródeł Wisły 23.00 Nie czekaj! - serial 23.30 Cały ten jazz - serial dok. 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron - serial anim. 7.25 Sok z żuka - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Allo, Allo - serial 8.35 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial 9.25 Świat według Kiepskich: Rolki, czyli total gigant - serial 9.50 Miodowe lata: Safari - serial 10.30 Luz Maria - telenowela 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki - serial 12.00 Oh, Baby - serial 12.30 Disco relax 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne 14.00 Piramida 14.30 Twój lekarz 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Sok z żuka - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Herkules - serial 16.45 Z głową w chmurach - serial 17.45 Luz Maria - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza: Błyskawiczne korepetycje - serial 20.30 M.A.S.H. - kom. USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.45 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepscy dają czadu - serial 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Informacje 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Bumerang 0.20 Super Express TV 0.40 Prawnik z Manhattanu - serial 2.20 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Anna - telenowela 7.30 Telesklep 7.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana - serial anim. 8.10 She-Ra księżniczka Mocy - serial anim. 8.35 Dennis Rozrabiaka - s.erial anim. 9.00 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 9.25 Inspektor Gadget -serial anim. 9.45 Telesklep 10.00 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Babilon V - serial 11.20 Telesklep 12.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 12.50 Angela - serial 13.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana - serial anim. 14.05 She-Ra księżniczka Mocy - serial anim. 14.25 Dennis Rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.50 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 15.15 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 15.40 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 16.10 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 16.40 Esmeralda - serial , 17.35 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela - serial 20.30 Najlepszy kumpel - kom. USA (1981) wyk. Walter Matthau, Jack Lemmon, Paula Prentiss 22.20 TVN Fakty 22.25 Pogoda 22.30 Melrose Place - serial 23.20 Prawo i miłość - serial 0.10 W upalną noc - serial 1.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 7.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 9.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes - serial anim. 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 10.00 Crime Story - serial sens. prod. USA 11.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial kom. prod. USA 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA (powt.) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes - serial anim. 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 17.15 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial kom. prod. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story - serial krym. prod. USA 18.55 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 20.55 Zarzewie ognia - dramat obycz. prod. USA (powt.) 22.40 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte - serial kom. prod. USA 23.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.20 Nic świętego - serial obycz. prod. USA 0.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 1.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 1.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 2.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.30 Sunset Beach - serial 7.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.00 Komando Małolat - serial 9.50 Arabski książę (1) - film przyg. niem. 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu 13.00 Sunset Beach - serial 13.45 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 14.10 Z ust do ust - serial 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.35 Sunset Beach - serial 17.20 Perła - telenowela 18.05 Komando Małolat - serial 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 20.00 SOS Barracuda 2 - thriller niem. (1999 21.40 Klub młodych milionerów (2) - miniserial USA (1987) 23.20 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.50 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 0.40 SOS Barracuda 2 - thriller niem. (1999) Wizja 1 7.15 Beavis i Butthead (34) - serial anim. 7.45 Faceci do zadań specjalnych 8.15 Zdrówko (31) - serial 8.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 9.15 Ricki Lake 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfoza 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 11.45 Ekscentrycy 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (13) - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry’ego Springera 14.00 Ricki Lake 14.45 Mini Szołbiz Info 15.00 W naszym kręgu (220) - serial 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (35) - serial 16.00 St. Tropez - serial 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Dilbert (26) - serial anim. 19.00 Star Trek (61) - serial 20.00 Nie do wiary 21.00 Najwspanialsze akcje ratowania dzieci 22.00 Strefa komedii: Magazyn sportowy (7) - serial 22.30 Strefa komedii: Dilbert (1) - serial anim. 23.00 Europa bez spodni 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry’ego Springera 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (13) - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead (25) - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (25) - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Zabójcze sny - thriller USA (1998) Canal + 7.00 Bobry w akcji - serial anim. (K) 7.30 Sport + Extra 8.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Recycling - serial anim. 8.05 Łapu-capu 8.10 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 8.30 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.55 Opowieści potworne 9.00 Przyjaciele V - serial (K) 9.25 Nowe wcielenie - serial (K) 10.15 Ich dzień powszedni - komediodramat pol. (K) 11.50 Barwy morza (K) 12.20 Mały Indianin - film famil. USA (K) 14.20 Symfonia Serengeti - film dok. (K) 15.40 Goście, goście 2 - film obycz. franc. (K) 17.35 Wycieczki przyrodnicze - film dok. 18.05 Cybernet (K) 18.30 Rodzina piratów - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 19.25 Nie przegap 19.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.50 Łapu-capu 19.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Recycling - serial anim. 20.00 Sport + Extra 20.30 Tajne akta Roswell - film SF kan., wyk. Steven Flynn, Kate Greenhouse, Heather Hanson, Brent Stait (K) 22.00 Mordercy dziewcząt - film dok. (K) 22.55 Za ciosem (K) 23.50 Ronin - film sensac. USA, wyk. Robert de Niro, Jean Reno, Jonathan Pryce (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.55 Na planie filmu „Kula” - film dok. 7.10 Powiew nocy - dramat 8.45 Zagubieni w kosmosie - film SF USA 10.55 Bolesław Śmiały - film hist, pol. 12.40 George prosto z drzewa - film przyg. USA 14.10 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Mel Gibson 14.20 Szkarłatny Kwiat: Valentin Gautier (2) - serial hist. ang. 16.15 Turner i Hooch - kom. USA 17.55 Cinema, cinema - mag. filmowy 18.25 Bez alibi - film akcji, USA 20.00 Obudzone żądze - kom. 21.40 HBO Na Stojaka (14) 22.20 W sieci zła - horror, USA 0.20 When trumpets fade - dramat, USA 2.05 Przepraszam, czy tu biją - film akcji, poi. 3.30 Moskiewska gra - film akcji, USA 5.10 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Mel Gibson 5.40 George prosto z drzewa - film przyg. USA Eurosport 8:30 Automobilizm: Amerykańskie Le Mans 9:30 Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Europy U-18 - mecz o 3. miejsce 11:00 Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Europy U-18 - finał 12:45 Motocyklowe Mś - GP Niemiec 14:15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi samochodów seryjnych STC w Misano 15:00 Lekkoatletyka: Eliminacje do reprezentacji USA na IO 2000 17:00 Sport motocyklowy: Zawody Mś Endurance w Spa 18:00 Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Europy U-18 - finał 19:30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - Zawody PE na Nurburgringu 20:00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - Europa Truck Trial w Roppen 21:00 Lekkoatletyka: Eliminacje do reprezentacji USA na IO 2000 22:00 Boks: Walki zawodowców 23:00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Nascar 24:00 Kiteboarding: Zawody Pro Jam 2000 Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.10 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.40 Film dokumentalny 14.40 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Niesamowita podróż (Fantastic Voyage) - film SF, USA 1966, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Raquel Welch, Stephen Boyd, James Brolin, Ken Scott (100 min) 22.30 Pogrom wampirów (Slaughter of the Vampires) - horror, Włochy 1961, reż. Roberto Mauri, wyk. Dieter Eppler, Walter Brandi, Graziella Granata, Paolo Solvay (72 min) 23.50 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 00.50 Program muzyczny Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) U źródeł Wisły - felieton 09.05 (WP) Kassandra (61,62/300) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Nieznany Żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (3-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (51 min) 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy, Hiszpania 1996 11.40 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 12.05 (WP) Fałszywy kadr: Tajemnicza Kleopatra - felieton 12.30 (WP) Statek wyobraźnia - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (86/130) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kino rodzinne: Nasz Charly (16) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.20 Flesz - Aktualności 16.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 17.00 Ostatni wiórkarze - reportaż 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Wakacyjny telemikser 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury (8/52) - serial animowany (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra (61,62/300) - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (86/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) U źródeł Wisły - felieton 23.00 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) (12-ost.) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (29 min) 23.30 (WP) Cały ten jazz (13-ost.) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 00.00 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989 08.00 Teleskop 08.05 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 08.30 (WP) U źródeł Wisły - felieton 09.05 (WP) Kassandra (61,62/300) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Nieznany Żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (3-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (51 min) 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy, Hiszpania 1996 11.40 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 12.05 (WP) Fałszywy kadr: Tajemnicza Kleopatra - felieton 12.30 (WP) Statek wyobraźnia - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (86/130) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Moje książki 15.50 Czas na rozrywkę - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Widnokrąg - magazyn 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.40 Studio sport: Liga żużla 17.15 Moc jest w Tobie - magazyn 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.40 Wielkopolskie gotowanie - program kulinarny 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury (8/52) - serial animowany (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra (61,62/300) - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Sport - wiadomości 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (86/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) U źródeł Wisły - felieton 23.00 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) (12-ost.) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (29 min) 23.30 (WP) Cały ten jazz (13-ost.) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 08.25 Barwy walki - film wojenny, Polska 1964, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Tadeusz Schmidt, Krzysztof Chamiec, Wojciech Siemion, Mieczysław Czechowicz (90 min) 10.15 Reksio, Błękitny ludzik, To dopiero kaczątko - filmy dla dzieci 11.05 Podróżnicy - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Podróże ze sztuką - serial popularnonaukowy 12.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 13.05 Ślicznotka z Memphis - film dokumentalny, USA 1944 13.50 Tony Sheredan 14.05 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 16.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Studio infor 17.15 Sport, sport, sport - magazyn sportowy 17.50 Człowiek miesiąca 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Reksio, Błękitny ludzik - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 18.55 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 19.30 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.55 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze 20.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 21.20 Jazz w muzeum - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Krótka forma 22.15 Kościół w służbie człowieka - magazyn katolicki 22.35 Sport, sport, sport - magazyn sportowy 23.05 Prognoza pogody WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Arena - program sportowy 07.45 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.00 Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 08.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 08.25 Barwy walki - film wojenny, Polska 1964, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Tadeusz Schmidt, Krzysztof Chamiec, Wojciech Siemion, Mieczysław Czechowicz (90 min) 10.15 Reksio, Błękitny ludzik, To dopiero kaczątko - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Podróże ze sztuką - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Reksio, Stary Szarak - filmy dla dzieci i wierszyki J. Porazińskiej 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Retransmisje - magazyn sportowy 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.10 Arena - program sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Chwila z muzyką 17.15 Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 17.35 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Reksio, Błękitny ludzik - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 19.00 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 19.30 Komentarz sportowy 19.45 Lokalny Poznań - magazyn aktualności 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.10 Wiadomosci sportowe 20.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 21.15 Jazz w muzeum - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.45 Komentarz sportowy 23.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny 00.20 Podróże ze sztuką - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Sindbad - magazyn 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Le Malingot - film fabularny, Francja 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Mise au point - magazyn 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Le Malingot - film fabularny, Francja 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 16.30 Morze Śródziemne - magazyn 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Le Malingot - film fabularny, Francja 19.00 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 19.30 ARTE info 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Punkt - kanadyjski magazyn aktualności 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Najlepsze lata (Les annees sandwiches) - melodramat, Francja 1988, reż. Pierre Boutron, wyk. Wojtek Pszoniak, Thomas Langamann, Nicolas Giraudi, Michel Aumont (99 min) 00.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Najlepsze lata (Les annees sandwiches) - melodramat, Francja 1988, reż. Pierre Boutron, wyk. Wojtek Pszoniak, Thomas Langamann, Nicolas Giraudi, Michel Aumont (99 min) 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Punkt - magazyn 04.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku